


Viridescent

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Both of them are space virgins, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Falcon sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Sage!, House Flydam, Loss of Virginity, They are so in love, force bond sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Viridescent : Greenish or becoming green.The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.





	Viridescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear friend SageMcMae. I hope you enjoy this House Flydam oneshot!

* * *

 

It was far too easy for Rey to leave the Resistance base with a simple excuse about  _ finding the Force. _ Leia had looked at her knowingly as Rey packed up her meager belongings and deposited them in the captain’s quarters of the Falcon. 

 

Finn and Rose on the other hand, were none the wiser to Rey’s true intentions. They bid her goodbye as she set the coordinates to her destination. Rey hugged them each, promising to see them again in a standard week cycle.  

 

Once she closed the ramp and started the take off sequence, she let out a sigh of relief. Rey set the Falcon into gear and started to lift off. Soon she was breaking atmo and heading towards Yavin IV, the jungle planet that was once home to a Jedi temple. 

 

Rey set the ship into autopilot and stood from the pilot’s seat. As she turned over her shoulder, she ran smack into the body of Ben Solo. 

 

“Kriffing hells.” Rey sweared. “You scared me.” She hadn’t realized the bond had connected. 

 

“I see you’re on a mission.” Ben replied with a smirk on his face. 

 

“And am I to assume that you’re on a mission yourself,  _ Supreme Leader _ ?” Rey snarked right back at him. 

 

Ben grabbed her waist, rubbing his thumbs over the jut of her hip bones. Already, Rey could feel that the bond was starting to fade. Ben leaned in and kissed her sharply as he started to disappear. 

 

_ I’ll see you soon. _ She heard him whisper in her mind. 

 

***

 

_ The first time it happened after Crait, Rey was tossing and turning in her bunk at the Resistance base. She was having trouble sleeping, like most nights— plagued with nightmares of her parents abandoning her.  _

 

_ The Force was a fickle entity. Rey turned on her side and was met with the shirtless image of Ben Solo. He was lying in his own bed, across the Galaxy, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. When he turned to the side, he was startled to see Rey laying beside of him.  _

 

_ They spent the night opening up to each other once again about their tragic pasts. Rey fell asleep with her hands clasped with his. When she awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed, and she couldn’t help but to feel the absence of Ben’s presence.  _

 

_ That was only the beginning of their night time visits.  _

 

***

 

_ It started with a hesitant kiss. A push of hands beneath tunics. Gentle strokes and shuffling of fabric. Neither of them were well versed in the act of making love. They had both grown up so completely touch starved.  _

 

_ They learned together. It was strange doing this for the first time when neither of them were truly present. It was an experiment of sorts… making love through their bond.  _

 

_ They learned one another’s bodies in every possible way. Ben kissed between her legs, bringing Rey to a beautiful release that left her gasping for breath. She whispered his name like a manta. Ben. Ben. Ben. _

 

_ Rey returned the favor, kissing up his hard shaft before taking his member between her lips. When he was pushed over the edge, Rey swallowed down his arousal greedily.   _

 

***

 

Rey landed the Falcon on the jungle moon at the agreed-upon location. She was deeply nervous as she released the ramp and walked down to meet Ben Solo in the flesh for the first time since they battled Snoke’s guards on the  _ Supremacy. _

 

He had taken his own ship, a sleek black Upsilon-class command shuttle. He was waiting for her as she disembarked the ramp. Rey noticed that he looked as nervous as she felt. She stopped in front of him and looked up in to those warm brown eyes. 

 

Rey threw her arms around his neck and lifted up on her toes, pressing her lips against his for the first time. Ben seemed shocked at her bravado but eased himself into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her snug against him. 

 

They only broke away to catch their breath. Rey took his hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. Together, they walked through the dense jungles to the ancient Jedi temple. Ben had promised to teach her in the ways of the Force. She carried the ancient Jedi texts in her satchel along with the two halves of the legacy saber. She needed a teacher, and she was eager to learn what Ben had to share. They would learn together, he assured her. 

 

***

 

After many hours of translating texts and venturing through the Jedi temple, Ben and Rey made their way back towards their respective ships. The sun had set, casting the jungle moon in darkness. Ben warned Rey that they shouldn’t be traversing the jungles at night for fear of the creatures that could attack them. 

 

They stood at the bottom of the ramp and Ben looked over at the Falcon with pain in his eyes. Rey grabbed his wrists and brought him forward. 

 

_Please._ _Please, I don’t want to sleep alone._ Rey asked him through their bond. 

 

She watched as his throat bobbed when he swallowed. He interlaced their fingers and nodded once. He would do this… for her. 

 

***

 

The first thing Ben did was walk to the cockpit and let out a long sigh. It still smelled of him… his father. The lucky dice that his father always let him play with were still hanging in place. Ben reached up and touched them, remembering the projected image of the dice that he held on Crait when he realized what a mess he had made of his life. 

 

Yet now, he wasn’t alone. Rey was here with him and she cared for him. Turning over his shoulder, he watched as she made her way towards the captain’s quarters. His body started to seize up.  _ No. No, no, no. He couldn’t do this.  _ There were too many painful memories of his father. And yet, Rey was staring at him with that look in her eyes. And he knew that he was completely ruined for anybody else. There was only Rey. Nobody could hold a candle to her. 

 

The blast doors slid open to reveal the quarters that once belonged to his father. 

 

Rey, his beautiful Rey… she had made this space her own. Every surface of the room was covered with lush green plants. 

 

She grabbed his hands, bringing him over to the moderate sized bunk. His heart was pounding in his chest as he sat down beside of her. Ever the eager one, Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Ben wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers up the expanse of her back as he lowered her down on the bunk. 

 

Their kisses turned heated. Rey grabbed his hand guiding it to rest over her covered breast. He moaned against her lips as he gave the soft flesh a tentative squeeze. Slowly, he kissed down her neck and darted his tongue out between the hollow of her collarbones. 

 

Rey sat up and started to ease off her tunic and her leggings. She was left in her breast band and her arms wraps. Ben gulped at the sight, although he had seen her many times over the bond— this was different, this was  _ real.  _

 

Hurriedly, he pulled his own tunic off. Rey moaned at the sight of him and ran her palms over his solid chest. 

 

“Did you even realize how distracting you were when I first saw you like this?” Rey mused. 

 

Ben’s cheeks flushed. He had been rather smug at the time. He enjoyed the way she was flustered at the sight of him. 

 

“Yes, starlight. But do you know how distracting you are right now with nothing but your arm wraps and your underthings? I wish to see all of you. Will you let me?”

 

She turned around to show Ben her back. He traced his fingers up the notches of her spine until he reached the clasp to her breast band. The material fell to the mattress and Rey turned around, showing Ben her perfect breasts. 

 

Ben brought his palms over her breasts and started to massage them, brushing his thumbs over her erect nipples. Rey was working on the fastenings of his trousers and before long they had both rid themselves of all of their clothing. 

 

Rey laid down on her back and Ben settled himself between her splayed thighs. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, licking at the seam of her mouth— begging for entrance. She opened for him and their tongues slid against each other in a soft dance. 

 

Her perky tits were pressed up against his chest and Ben felt his cock twitch. He kissed down her jaw and continued his journey to the top of her breast. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked as he slid his finger into her tight pussy. 

 

“Kriff. You’re already so wet for me!” Ben babbled. 

 

“Always for you Ben. Only for you.” 

 

Ben kissed his way between the valley of her breasts as he gently pumped his digit in and out of her tight cunt. He longed to taste her. His finger left her pussy with a slick squelch, and he brought the digit to his lips as he sucked it clean. 

 

“Mm,” Ben groaned. “So good. Just for me.” 

 

Ben grabbed her thighs and pried them further apart as he settled himself on the mattress. He licked through her slick folds and circled his tongue along her clit as she arched her back, chasing her pleasure. 

 

She tasted even better like this… it was vivid… it was  _ everything.  _ He lapped at her folds, drinking Rey of her essence until she was writhing beneath him. Minutes later, Rey was grasping his head and holding him in place as she fell into her release. 

 

Wiping his mouth, he smiled down at his beautiful, sated woman. Rey held her arms out for him and he happily obliged. Their lips met in a series of heated kisses. Rey ran her hand down his back and squeezed his ass once before moving her hand between their bodies and reaching for his erection. 

 

“Are you… are you sure?” Ben asked. 

 

“I’ve never been more sure in my entire existence.” Rey replied.  

 

Ben nodded and bit his lip as Rey guided his cock to her entrance. Slowly, he started to push inside, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at how incredibly  _ tight _ her gorgeous little cunt was. 

 

With a single snap of his hips, Ben hilted himself inside of Rey. He stilled inside of her as she adjusted to the intrusion. She grabbed his cheeks and their eyes met. Ben gazed at the dusting of freckles across her nose. Her cheeks were rosy from her blush and she bit her lower lip as she looped her arms around his neck. 

 

“You can move Ben. I want to feel you.” 

 

Slowly, he snapped his hips. His lips found Rey’s and kissed her lovingly as their bodies came together in shallow thrusts. Rey ran her fingers through his hair, oh so lovingly. 

 

“More Ben. Please.” 

 

“Yes, starlight.” 

 

Rey hitched her leg over his hip as she met him thrust for thrust. Ben licked at the seam of her mouth and she opened for him, letting his tongue slide against her own. She was everything. She was his whole life. He wanted nothing more than to be together for the rest of his days. 

 

Rey scraped her nails down his back and kissed him passionately. Her walls were starting to squeeze and flutter around his cock and Ben started thrusting harder, chasing his release. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed her in swift circles until he felt her fall into her climax. Her walls contracted around his length, milking him of his own release as he painted the inside of her cunt with his spend. 

 

“I love you.” Ben uttered as he rested his forehead on her own. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

***

 

The week was spent making love on every surface of the Falcon, from Ben bouncing Rey on his cock in the captain’s chair to him bending her over the Dejarik table. When the week ended, his anxiety set in at the reminder that they would have to separate once again. 

 

Rey walked him out of the Falcon and to his ship. The sight of the steril black shuttle made him want to vomit. 

 

Rey was holding his hand and tugged lightly. He looked over his shoulder and saw her bright hazel eyes tinged with sadness. 

 

“On the  _ Supremacy _ you offered me the Galaxy.” Rey started. “But all I ever wanted was you.” 

 

Ben was silent as he gazed down at her. She worried her lip and then squeezed his hand. 

 

“Run away with me. Leave the First Order, and I’ll leave the Resistance. It will just be us.” 

 

“Yes.” He immediately replied, her plea making his heart swell with love. “Yes, I’ll run away with you.” 

 

***

 

His Upsilon-class shuttle was left on the surface of the jungle moon as Ben and Rey piloted the Falcon together. Ben wasn’t sure where they were going first, but the one thing that he did know was that they would never be alone again. He would always have Rey. They had both found their belonging in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nic (Newerconstellations) you are amazing!


End file.
